Zako Nobusshi
by LadyJet2
Summary: A Zako finds out more about Ark’s customs by a Nobusshi’s need to keep a secret. WIP


Title: SD Gundam Force – Zako Nobusshi

Author: LJ

Summery: A Zako finds out more about Ark's customs by a Nobusshi's need to keep a secret.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: suggestive themes, romance, mild language

Author's note: There was a discussion about how the Dark Axis came up with the Zako Busshi for Ark. Someone suggested that they were a mix between a Nobusshi and a Zako. This is what blossomed in my brain. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only Tyokin, Kyoku and Zenku all else is owned by BANDAI. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student!

Chapter One:

"Zakoooo." He didn't have a name, indeed he didn't even remember if he was even given a name. He always stood out though because of his height. While most of the Zako warriors of the Dark Axis were about two foot three, he was edging on three foot six. His height, though, at least took him generally off the front lines. He was too valuable as a look out to risk at front line battle. He and other Zakos were sent to this strange country across the Minov Sea from Lacroa to help this strange emperor take over, and then help the Dark Axis to pick up the pieces and mow everyone down to continue with their mission. Generally, he didn't get it; Kibaomaru himself welcomed him and other Zakos, and the other Musha Gundam's were very genial.

"Heading to the baths, zako?" a shorter Zako asked looking up from fiddling with his machine gun. He nodded and sighed again.

"Yes. I need a good bath. Might be the only one I get for a while, zako. Glad that Lord Kibaomaru decided to stop so close to a hot spring, zako." The other chuckled and nodded in agreement. He sighed and continued on his way.

The baths were hidden in the bamboo forest, but the paths to them were well used. He saw the large boulders that had been moved to give the pools some semblance of privacy and sped up. In his eagerness to enter the pool, he failed to notice the sounds coming from them, so as he turned a corner, he was quite surprised to see a Nobusshi Musha Gundam there already. The Gundam was a grayish purple and without the armor on, looked quite…feminine. Wait a second…

"EEE!" The Musha had seen him and dove down into the water up to his…wait no…HER chest. "What are you doing?! Can't you READ?!" The Zako immediately bowed on his hands and knees, blushing bright red.

"S-sorry, zako! I…I thought this said the men's area, zako!" he said sweating bullets, as the expression went, and shaking in his armor not daring to look up again at a de-armored femme Gundam. He had a run in with several female Gundams while in Ark and quickly learned that they weren't anything like a Zako female. The femme glared but continued to blush, her face nearly turning as red as the setting sun of Ark. Slowly the Zako tried to crawl out of the embarrassing situation, cursing his pitiful knowledge of Ark writing characters.

"No! Don't go!" He looked up and blushed seeing that she had grabbed a towel and covered herself with it getting out of the water.

"But…I…er…" he averted his single eye and began to shake again. He didn't want to be hit by another femme, the last time it had left him seeing double for days.

"You can't tell a soul about this okay?" the Gundam femme said giving him a look. Blinking, he looked up at her in confusion.

"Zako…?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to be here. Look, just go and take your bath, I'm done anyway, but if you tell a soul what happened I'll gut you in your sleep." The Zako swallowed and nodded, his head moving so fast he made himself dizzy. The femme shook her head and grabbed her armor by the edge of the pool and headed behind a screen to put it back on. He watched her and blinked before taking off his armor and getting in the warm water. He kept her in his sight, though, merely out of curiosity. When she exited the screened area, he gaped.

"How…zako?!" She didn't even look like a femme with her armor on. She sighed and glanced over, a blush still upon her cheeks, yet quickly averted it away.

"It's none of your business, just keep this our little secret and nothing will happen to either of us." He nodded and watched as she left. He had been hoping for just a little company. He leant back on the rocks and let the natural hot spring loosen his tight cables and ease his frame. As he drifted in and out of daydreaming, his mind kept replaying that small peek he got at the Gundam femme, concealing her self as a Musha Gundam of Kibaomaru's forces. Quickly waking up from THAT daydream, he blushed and shook his head free of the image, blushing as brightly as he had when he had barged in.

"Zako…"


End file.
